User talk:Philodox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zombieland.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sean Colombo (Talk) 17:42, December 30, 2009 CPR I think that your page CPR is too narrow. I think a page about more medical stuff should be made. I just can't think of a name for it. If you can think of anything, please tell me. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : So maybe an Emergency Medicine page, and CPR is just one part? That's ok by me. You gotta admit, some of us seem to favor narrow pages here. I personally think Knife and Crowbar are kind of silly, but some people think it's important to boost pagecounts. I don't know, but I keep an open mind. - Philodox 14:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) hey did you make that picture of that infected girl i saw on the home page if you did i am reporting my findings of uncommon common infected like from left 4 dead 2 so could you make a picture of an infected racecar driver and add it to stockcar driver page which you can find on my page.The cheif 03:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry friend. That picture was hear long before I was. I don't know where it is from. I also don't do graphics. -- Philodox 04:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : ........also, I am fairly sure there are no uncommon common infected like the one you describe in the game. And we don't make things up here. Not to say we believe all of the things we write about are really happening. It just all comes from either a book, a movie, a game or sound survival tactics. No original work here. Well, ok, they used to do that, but we're gonna label all of that as fan fiction, and put it off to the side. - Philodox ::Well actually, there was supposed to be one but it was cut. Dis Ma B00Mstick 15:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey How do you delete a page? I've seen some that had like 1 letter : Hi. Deletion of pages is an administrator function. To notify me, and the community that something should be put up on the chopping block, edit it, add the template:delete. This not only puts in the box saying to discuss the legitimacy, it also puts it all in the category for deletion candidacy. Thanks, and welcome. -- 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Whoops. Forgot this isn't the computer that auto-logs me in. The above IP is one of mine. Also I knew exactly which page was the one letter one. I did that before I was an admin to get rid of some really immature spam. Sometimes, it's a worthwhile alternative just to get it off of there quit, like if it is really obscene or gross. You don't have to worry about taking the blame for it falsely - I always look at the history before I do anything. But some things should just be taken off as soon as possible. Most pages that are dates and places are actually placeholders from a long time ago. Maybe someday, someone will summarize that outbreak as mentioned in the ZSG. But in the meantime, there are higher priority projects. Thanks again! : -- Philodox 21:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Misconstrued That message wasn't directed at you; I have no way of knowing who put that bit in there, it was a general recommendaton to editors to ensure the veracity of information before they put something in a wiki. -- Echo Four Delta 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot the attachment in the article, I though put it in - I was referring to a standoff button; you can see them on the front end of XD series handguns,and they're made for that specific purpose. Didn't mean to come off as arrogant or condescending, so my bad if that's how you took it. Also, shooting enthusiasts and magazine writers can say what they like, but you can test the concept yourself (or see the results) if you've ever had sand or mud in the barrel of your weapon and attempted to fire it. The overpressure at the barrel is enough to produce a temporary cavitation on organic targets at extreme close range, and will blow any detritus right out of the barrel as long as it's not too tightly packed. Once again, not to sound high and mighty, I've spent some time behind triggers and clearing houses, and I can assure you (with regard to the M16 and M9, at least) that they will function properly even if the barrel is blocked by target. -- Echo Four Delta 00:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, for further edification: The only handgun that I know of that it really affects is the M9 (and weapons of the same mechanical configuratin) and only if you'v got a good shove against the barrel - you can't actually discharge it at all while the barrel's pushed back, because it pushes the action out of battery, and the trigger will not engage. It's not an issue of the weapon recoiling improperly, or being unable to chamber another round after firing; it quite literally will not fire at all - I could point an M9 at your face, and you could place your hand against the barrel, and shove; as long as that pressure's there, I can't shoot you. -- Echo Four Delta 01:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion Policy Ok thanks, and about the fan fic stuff it sounds like I good idea, cuze at first everything sounded legit to me then it was just sounded 100% made up. Thanks again.Dolten 21:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Date/Place - Recorded Attacks Ok sorry about that I was in a big hurry to get stuff done. I'll fix it. Dolten 22:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Author's Scratch Pad: Top Handguns Handguns, Sidearms or Pistols are of great value in a Zombie Apocalypse. They are light, as is their ammunition, which allows for easy stockpiling and storage. Women can fire them more easily than other larger, more readily available firearms. Not all handguns are made the same, however. A handgun is a relatively delicate piece of machinery, requiring periodic cleaning and maintenance. Some are more prone to jamming, breaking, or suffering from accucracy degradations than others. Concealability was the major factor that led to the pistol's popularity over other firearms. In the world of the zombie, this is rarely a consideration. That, and the sheer number of undead that will threaten the average survivor make it very important to note that firearms with larger ammunition capacities and longer ranger are considerably better than handguns. It is strongly advised one make a rifle, assault rifle, sub machine gun, or shotgun (as long as it can hold more than 2 rounds at a time) one's primary weapon over hundguns. Other factors include stopping power (area of damage, and ability to instantly shove back an impacted target), recoil, susceptibility to jamming, ease of modfication (minor), availability of proper ammo, durability, accuracy, range, and ease of maintenance. Please note that while weapon availability is a major factor in attempting to rank these weapons, it may vary greatly depending on one's region of the world, and gun laws in one's area. This list is slanted towards North America. As with many tools, mastery of the fundamentals of use, and skill and familiarity with a given (even inferior) tool are usually more important than the quality of the tool (unless it is practically falling apart). A level head, careful aiming, quick decision making, and proper firing technique are some of the many factors that are more important in sustaining youir life than having the best handgun in the world. Semi-Auto 8. Glocks Glock Pistols are perhaps the worlds most common pistol, selling extremely well since the 1990's. Glock is an industry leader for many reasons. Roughly 60% of all North American law enforcement agencies utilize them. They are very lightweight, durable, steady firing, and have great ammunition capacity. However, they have a substantial number of detractors who consider Glocks sub-par and overrated in terms of angle and feel of the grip, quality of trigger and sights, lack of a manual safety, and propensity to break with extended shooting on higher caliber models. They are very good for amateur shooters (which you'll find in abundance in a Zombie scenario), but many more experienced handgun wielders eventually prefer other, heavier pistols. This may be partially due to the desire to customize their sidearm, which the Glock does not lend itself to easily. This sentiment is mostly nullified in a zombie apocalypse, where firing properly right out of the box like a Glock can will save more lives over all. The biggest advantage of a Glock is that they are so overly abundant. Everyone in the post apocalypse should get some shooting experience on the Glock, because if there should come a time where other guns are out of ammo, there will probably still be plenty of Glock 9mm around. *Accuracy: 4/5 *Reliability: 4.5/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 5/5 *Availabilty: 5/5 *Comfort Level: 3/5 7. Heckler & Koch USP Another polymer based and widely available pistol, the HK USP series has most of the strengths of the Glock, and generally less complaints about trigger, sights, grip, shooting angle and overall feel as the Glock. Most of its modern day weaknesses (price, concealability, customer service) are rendered moot by a Zombie Apocalypse. It is also truly ambidexterous, and has different modes for different feels of trigger pull. *Accuracy: 4/5 *Reliability: 5/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 4/5 *Availabilty: 4/5 *Comfort Level: 4/5 6. M1911 A popular choice among experienced shooters, the M1911 is design, the grandfather of many of the other pistols on this list. One of the first truly stable shoots of it's caliber in history, it does require more maintenance than many of its progeny, and considering it has many more parts, this can often be a painstaking task the first few times. Also, one of it's biggest strength, customizabilty with kits, is unlikely to be a comfort to someone unless they can do it themselves, and have the kit. Still, for accuracy, rapid fire, and consistent shooting it is a top notch choice - especially if you find one that "matches" your shooting style and grip. Springfield Armory and Kimber are known to make excellent 1911s. *Accuracy: 4/5 *Reliability: 3/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 2/5 *Availabilty: 3.5/5 *Comfort Level: 4/5 5. Springfield Armory XD Another Glock competitor, The XD is often viewed as the gun that perfected what Glock started (mostly by making certain aspects of the trigger and safeties more similar to a 1911). While there are still many shooters that prefer Glocks, many people who dislike (or eventually grow weary of) the Glock prefer this as a similar gun more suited to their preferences. Objectively, there are few major differences between them. *Accuracy: 4.5/5 *Reliability: 5/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 4/5 *Availabilty: 4/5 *Comfort Level: 4.5/5 4. S&W M&P Series 3. Beretta 92FS *Accuracy: 4.5/5 *Reliability: 4.5/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 4/5 *Availabilty: 4/5 *Comfort Level: 4/5 2. Ruger P Series 1. Sig Sauer *Accuracy: 4.5/5 *Reliability: 5/5 *Ease of Maintenance: 4/5 *Availabilty: 4/5 *Comfort Level: 4/5 Revolvers Revolvers are generally not the best choice of a sidearm for two reasons. The first is that they hold less ammo, meaning one would need to reload quite often. The second is that to fire bullets of higher calibur from a revolver means having considerably more weight, recoil, and noise than the same bullet in a semi-auto. They are, however, typically a bit sturdier, and less prone to malfunction. They are also practically impossible to accidentally discharge through concussive force (unless one carries it cocked, and with a hair trigger, which is extremely ill-advised). Sources * The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks * http://www.imfdb.org/forum/forumdisplay.php The Internet Movie Firearms Database forums (special thanks to Yournamehere and the rest of the gang) * * * *